Endless Love
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Cerita antara persahabatan & cinta...  Enjoy read.


**Halo-halo! *tereak pake toa.**

**Perkenalkan, Me-Chan author baru di Ragnarok Online archive *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Sekian perkenalan dari Me-Chan.. *singkat amat**

Enjoy read! :D

Disclaimer : Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoungjin and Gravity Corp.

The story belongs to me, Me-Chan, AngelFromTheHeaven

Aku menatap sungai kecil di pinggiran Prontera yang tak terlalu ramai pemburu ini.

Mencoba mengingat masa laluku…

Saat itu aku masih anak biasa. Aku berteman dengan seorang Novice yang sangat bersamangat. Dia berambut coklat pendek, warna matanya hitam onyx, dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Hahaha… Tapi kulitnya lebih putih dariku, atau mungkin lebih putih dari bulu lunatic. :D Saat berusia 7 tahun, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang novice. Aku kagum padanya yang sudah berani mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi seorang novice. Namanya Seyren, Seyren Christoper.

Oh ya, namaku sendiri Charina, Charina Revelyn. Kembali tentang Seyren. Ternyata dia cukup berbakat, saat usianya menjelang sepuluh tahun, dia sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Swordman. Saat itu, aku baru tidak mau kalah, aku menjadi seorang novice.

"Hai adik novice…" Seyren mulai menggangguku.

"Ada apa, Seyur a.k.a Sayur?" kataku balas meledeknya.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Maksudku… Ada apa kakak Sayur?" kataku sambil menekankan pada kata Sayur. :p

"Sudahlah." Balasnya malas.

"Mentang-mentang sudah Swordman, berani-beraninya mengejekku." kataku sambil menodongkan Angra Manyu-ku.

"Hei-hei… Aku hanya bercanda. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat Angra Manyu itu dari mana?" Tanya Seyren padaku. "Dan panggil aku Ren, jangan Sey." Tambahnya.

"Ini? Ini pemberian bibiku yang seorang High Priest. Agar aku lebih mudah membunuh monster katanya. Bibi kasihan melihatku yang lemah ini." kataku sambil masang wajah melas.

'Lemah gini kuatnya gimana?' mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Seyren waktu itu.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kau ingin menjadi apa?" tanya Seyren padaku.

Dengan mantap aku menjawab, "Acolyte."

Brusssshhhh!

Seyren memuncratkan secangkir teh yang tadi diminumnya.

"Napa kamu?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Kamu gak salah?" tanyanya dengan wajah 100% heran.

"Nggak… Aku sudah mikirin itu matang-matang." Jawabku mantap.

"Kenapa kamu milih job itu?" tanya Seyren lagi.

"Aku mempertimbangkan, staminaku gak kuat kalau aku menjadi seorang Swordman. Aku gak terlalu pintar untuk menjadi seorang Mage yang kerjaannya di perpustakaan melulu. Aku juga gak pintar dagang. Gak mungkin aku disetujui jadi Thief oleh orang tuaku yang seorang WhiteSmith dan Creator. Mataku juga gak terlalu jeli untuk menjadi seorang Archer." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lagipula…" kalimatku terputus.

"Hmm?" Seyren berdehem ria.

"Aku ingin lebih berguna untukmu." kataku sambil berblushing ria. Seyren tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kulihat, wajahnya juga berblushing ria, sama sepertiku.

"Poring…"

"Waaaa! Mastering!" Seyren terkejut melihat seekor mastering tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan diapa-apakan! Dia Momo, petku." kataku melihat Seyren siap-siap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah petku tercinta.

"Jadi… Dia petmu?" Tanya Seyren agak bergidik ngeri.

"Iya. Napa?" tanyaku balik sambil memeluk jelly bening berwarna pink yang ketakutan karena ditodong pedang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Bukannya dia pet khusus?" Tanya Seyren padaku –lagi-.

"Pamanku, seorang Professor, memberikan telur mastering ini padaku." Jawabku.

"Oh…" Seyren hanya ber-oh ria.

Setelah itu…

"Lihat ini!" aku memamerkan baju Acolyte yang kugunakan. Berhubung INT ku tinggi, aku tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk menjadi seorang Acolyte, hanya satu bulan setengah sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadi seorang Acolyte.

"Poring~~~ Poring~~~" Momo meloncat-loncat mengitariku, dia ikut memamerkanku. :p

"Hahaha… Biasa aja kali." Kata Seyren tak bersemangat.

"Hahaha… Sekarang kau tak bisa memamerkan pangkat Swordman mu lagi, karena aku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Acolyte…" kataku sambil terbang -?- kesana-kemari.

"Masa sih?" kata Seyren dengan nada meremehkan. "Bulan depan aku akan mengikuti tes Crusader." Kata Seyren sok cool~~~

"Apa?" sembur ku tak percaya.

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untukmu mengikutiku. Hwahahaha!" ejek Seyren padaku.

"Dasar Sayur!" teriakku sambil melempar masteringku ke arah si Sayur a. k. a Seyren.

"Poooorriiinnggggg!" Momo berteriak anarkis karena dilempar.

Buak!

Dengan sukses Momo mendarat di muka Seyren.

…

…

…

"Magnum… " Seyren siap-siap melancarkan skillnya.

"Ayo lari, Momo!" kataku sambil mengambil Angra Manyuku dan bersiap membuka portal.

….

"Break!"

"Teleport!"

…

…

…

"Untung kita tepat waktu, ya, Momo." Kataku sambil berkomat-kamit ria, berdo'a dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena masih bisa selamat dari amukan si ganas Seyren.

"Charina… Kamu dimana?" terdengar suatu suara memanggil namaku.

"Poring…" seru Momo mengingatkanku.

"Ia, aku tau Momo, itu pasti si Seyren." Kataku sambil bersiap menampakan diri. 'Dasar, tadi aja kayak gitu, sekarang nyari-nyari, huh!' rutukku dalam hati.

"Charina!" Seyren berlari ke arahku dengan gaya lebay. Aku mengantisipasinya dengan mengarahkan Angra Manyu-ku ke arah perutnya. Entah dia bodoh atau apa, tapi dia tetap maju, sehingga membuat Angra Manyuku sukses menghujam perutnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Batuknya karena barusan ujung Angra Manyu-ku menusuk perutnya.

"Bodoh!" seru ku melihatnya batuk-batuk kayak kakek-kakek begitu. Tak tega juga rasanya melihatnya begitu terus. "Heal."

"Thanks, Charina."

"Sama-sama, baka!"

"Uaapaaa?"

Hahaha… Kami sering bercanda bersama, berburu bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal lain bersama.

Dia adalah orang terpenting (selain keluarga) bagiku.

Sampai suatu hari…

"Charina, support aku!" kata sang Crusader, yah, dia Seyren yang sudah menjadi seorang Crusader.

"Baiklah." Jawabku singkat, karena daripada menjawab, kan lebih baik aku merapal spell skill-skill ku.

Saat itu, ada puluhan skeleton berbagai jenis mengelilingi kami. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa bisa ada skeleton sebanyak ini di satu titik.

Tiba-tiba…

"Charina, awas dibelakangmu!" kata Seyren sambil berlari ke arahku. Seketika aku menoleh, aku melihat 1 soldier skeleton siap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mengelak? Sudah tidak mungkin, jaraknya terlalu dekat. Tuhan, apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Aku terduduk lemas, aku memejamkan mataku, siap menerima apapun.

Jleebb!

To be Continue…

**Ahahaha…**

**Ma'af kalo cerita ini GJ bin Abal. *Ditimpuk pake potion**

**Fanfic Me-Chan ini sebenarnya berdasarkan Ragnarok Offline Canopus, dan beberapa emang ngarang, hehe. ^^**

**Berhubung di FFn gak ada Ragnarok The Animation Archive, jadi Me-Chan nyasar disini. :D**

**Hwehehe…**

**Sekian fic dari Me-Chan. :D**

**Review please?**


End file.
